vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigma (Mega Man)
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Fourth Form= |-|Fifth Form= |-|Sixth Form= |-|Seventh Form= ] |-|Eighth Form= Summary Once hailed as the greatest Reploid, Sigma is the primary antagonist for much of the Mega Man X series. Once the brilliant and fatherly commander of the Maverick Hunters, his mind was the first to be twisted by the Maverick Virus created by Dr. Wily, starting the rebellion that turned the world upside down and started the Maverick Wars. Although he is defeated time and again by X and Zero (And later Axl), he has become so intimately connected to the Maverick Virus that he would not fade for as long as the Virus existed. Although Lumine claimed he was put down for good by the end of Mega Man X8, his essence and the Virus itself lived on until 22XX, where X used the power of the Mother Elf to eradicate the Maverick Virus and Sigma for good. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A | High 4-C Name: Sigma Origin: Mega Man X Gender: '''Male '''Age: Dozens of years old (Last defeated at the latter end of 21XX) Classification: Reploid, Maverick, Virus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman and Hand to Hand Combatant, Energy Attacks, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation | Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Intangibility, Can take over the bodies of other beings to preserve himself, Immortality (Type 6), Expert Claw and Scythe User, Reactive Evolution. Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (On par with X in his First Armor, far stronger than Mega Man) | Large Star level+ (Consistently shown to be physically superior to X and Zero at every turn until X8, where his copies are fodderized by the S-Class Hunters) Speed: At least Massively FTL (On par with Zero and X even after their upgrades, consistently faster than the heroes in boss fights) with Massively FTL+ travel speed via teleporters Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ (As a Reploid he's vastly more potent than Mega Man or Proto Man) Striking Strength: At least Class XKJ (On par with an inexperienced X and is vastly superior to any Robot Master) | Class XTJ+ '(Stronger than X and Zero up to X8, where they fodderized Sigma's copies) 'Durability: At least Large Planet level (Far superior to Mega Man and tanked hits from an inexperienced X) | Large Star level+ '(Stronger than X and Zero up to X8) 'Stamina: Limitless, as a robot he does not fatigue, but he can be slowed down by continuous damage. Range: '''Extended melee range with swords, claws, and scythes, several kilometers with projectiles '''Standard Equipment: A beam saber potent enough to block X's attacks and Velguarder, a robot dog powerful enough to challenge X for a brief period. | Varies with form. The Maverick Virus, a computer virus first developed by Dr. Wily that twisted Sigma's mind and eventually fused with his soul. It eventually escalated to the point that it could even affect the minds of humans rather than being exclusive to Reploids and Mechaniloids. Intelligence: '''A brilliant tactician and leader who nearly succeeded in his battle against the Maverick Hunters on numerous occasions. He was hailed as the greatest Reploid before his fall due to his keen mind and was the leader of the Maverick Hunters. However, his continual destruction took a toll on his psyche and he becomes increasingly insane and unstable (Best exemplified by his slurred speech in his sixth body). '''Weaknesses: '''Sigma loves to monologue and does do deliberately. He is more interested in unlocking and observing X's full potential as the Father of Reploids and its future than actually winning at times, possibly wishing to replicate it for himself or other Reploids. | He becomes increasingly insane and unstable as time goes by, Intangibility can be bypassed by weapons tuned to his virus matrix (Which is constantly mutating and changing, making this difficult to exploit) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Possession: After merging with the Maverick Virus, Sigma exists as an incorporeal being that uses physical bodies to interact with the world directly (But can still fire energy and virus blasts to damage foes). As a result, he's nearly impossible to kill without a weapon specifically designed for eradicating the Maverick Virus and even then those weapons couldn't put him down permanently. Even more fearsome is the fact that he is able to influence the minds of anyone on Planet Earth, even humans despite his nature as a computer virus. He is able to do this on a planetary scale, ensuring that he would not be put down until the advent of the Mother Elf. Key: First Form | Later Forms Gallery Wolf Sigma.png|Wolf Sigma. Green Sigma Virus.jpg|The Maverick Virus. Kaizer Sigma.png|Kaiser Sigma. megaman_x4__reaper_sigma_by_toastieman-da95i0t.png|Reaper Sigma. Laser Sigma.gif|Alien Laser Sigma. Head SIgma.png|Disfigured Sigma Head. Final SigmaW.gif|Final Sigma W. Hell Sigma.png|Hell Sigma. Colossus Sigma.png|Colossus Sigma. MMX8Sigma2.png|Sigma Copy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Robots Category:Evil Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4